pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Volcarona
/ |evofrom=Larvesta |gen=Generation V |species=Sun Pokémon |body=13 |egg1=Bug |type=Bug |type2=Fire |metheight=1.6 m |imheight=5'03" |metweight=46.0 kg |imweight=101.4 lbs. |ability=Flame Body |dw=Swarm |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Volcarona (Japanese: ウルガモス Urugamosu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Volcarona is a large six-winged insectile Pokémon that resembles a fiery moth. It has a small black face and a segmented black abdomen. It has two beady, diamond-shaped blue eyes and two segmented red feelers or antennae on either side of its head. It has a fluffy ruff of white fur covering its chest and back, and four stubby arms tucked inward. It has light teal outer sections on its abdomen. It has six magnificent fiery orange wings that allow it to fly. Its entire body, including its wings, are speckled with black dots that resemble cinders. Special Abilities Behavior Habitat Gender differences None Evolution Volcarona is the evolved form of Larvesta as of level 59. Game data Statistics Game Locations |border = |blackwhite = Relic Castle,Evolve Larvesta |bwrarity = Two |black2white2=Relic Castle |b2w2rarity=One}} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=V |black=When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said that Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun. |white=A sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, since they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales. |black 2=Thought to be an embodiment of the sun, it appeared during a bitterly cold winter and saved Pokémon from freezing. |white 2=Thought to be an embodiment of the sun, it appeared during a bitterly cold winter and saved Pokémon from freezing. |x=A sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, since they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales. |y=When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said that Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun. |or=A sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, since they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales. |as=When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said that Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun.}} Stats Learnset Sprites |border= |bwspr = Volcarona BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Volcarona BW.gif |b2w2spr =Volcarona BW.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny Volcarona BW.gif |Vback =VolcaronaBackBW.gif |Vbacks =VolcaronaBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=Volcarona XY.gif |xysprs=VolcaronaShinyXY.gif |orasspr=Volcarona XY.gif |orassprs=VolcaronaShinyXY.gif |VIback=VolcaronaBackXY.gif |VIbacks=VolcaronaBackShinyXY.gif}} Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Volcarona made its first appearance in BW080: Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!. Trivia *Volcarona shares the same species with Sunflora and Espeon; they're all known as the Sun Pokémon. *It shares similarities with Venomoth that it has a 2 stage evolution line based on a moth. *Its wings resemble the sun when unfurled. *Volcarona may be based off the Kaiju Mothra. *Volcarona and its pre-evolution are the only Pokémon in the game that have the / type combination. *As it is a / type, these are the only Pokémon in the game to lose 50% of their health from Stealth Rock and still take damage from Spikes, without the move Gravity being present or if the Iron Ball item is being held. *It is the only Pokémon who can learn Fiery Dance. *Its pre-evolution, Larvesta, is a physical attacker, while Volcarona is a special attacker. *Volcarona was the first Bug-type Pokémon to learn the move Fly. The second was Genesect. **Interestingly, neither of these two Pokémon are the Flying type. *Volcarona, along with its pre-evolution are the only non-Flying type Pokémon to have a double weakness to Rock type moves. Origin Volcarona is based on a fiery moth. It also might draw inspiration from the fiery six-winged Seraphim, the highest-ranking type of Angel. Etymology Volcarona's name is a portmanteau of "volcano" and "corona", which is the top layer of the atmosphere of the sun. It is fitting, as Volcarona is referred to as the "Sun Pokémon". Gallery 637Volcarona_Dream.png Volcarona's Fire Spin.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon